The Sweetest Valentine
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione really loves Harry, and wants to tell him, but what happens when she finds a note from 'a secret admirer?


****

***Disclaimer: Back again! This is a very, very late valentines day fic from me to all of you out there! Hope you like it! Once again I own absolutely nothing except for the plot! ( I think) O.k., so now on with the story!***

Here it was again, the month of February, and Valentines Day was tomorrow. Already the school had been decorated with magical pink and red hearts that floated just a few feet above the students and written on them were things like 'Be Mine' or 'I love You'. Luckily this year, half term was the same week as Valentines Day and most people were planning on going home and sending their Valentines to their crushes by owls. There was also another good reason for this, Harry and me are the only ones who are staying at Hogwarts for the half term break. Ron on the other hand has a huge crush on Lavender Brown and vice versa and neither knew it, me and Harry however forced them to go home and I told Lavender to send a Valentine to Ron, and Harry told Ron to send a Valentine to Lavender, which is exactly what they were planning on doing. Me and Harry figured that they could thank us for setting them up when they returned.

You have probably guessed who I am by now, yes that's right, I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl, friend of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry Potter, god I love him. Why does he have to be so sexy and caring and that smile, I cant tell you how many times I have melted inside because of it. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for my best friend but why did it have to happen to me. I was thinking of sending him a Valentine but thought against it as he would think I was just a silly school girl with a crush, and with the amount of girls who follow him around, I'm surprised that he even notices me at all. I have dropped hints now and then, but even though Harry is bright, he can be a bit dense sometimes.

We are on the platform now outside Hogwarts waving goodbye to Ron. 

"Bye Ron, see you soon!" I shout as the train starts to pull away from the platform.

He sticks his head out of the window waving and shouting.

"Bye guys!" he shouts.

"Bye Ron, see you soon mate!" Harry yells as the train starts to pick up speed and moves off towards the distance. 

We wait until we cant see it anymore and then walk back up to the castle, laughing and talking all the way. Once we are up in the common room Harry says good night and then runs up to the boys dormitories. I say goodnight and then go and sit on the couch, pick up the book that I have borrowed form the library countless times before, Hogwarts: A History, and begin to read. As I turn the page to start the next chapter, I notice a note that has been placed carefully in the middle of the pages. I take out the note, mark my place in the book and set it aside me and begin to read it.

Dear Hermione,

I have noticed you for quite sometime time now, not as the 1st year with the bushy brown hair but a young woman who is not afraid to speak her mind, that I admire most about. I know you are probably wondering who I am, but you will find out soon enough. I am in your year I can tell you that much. I have watched you every day since I first met you, at first I thought it was just a crush that I would grow out of, but now it has turned into something so much more an I like it this way. The fact is, I love you Hermione and I wouldn't want it any other way. When you find out who I am please tell me that you feel the same, if you don't, it will be hard at first but I will get over it, I just want the truth Hermione, please.

Loads and loads of love

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. go over to the shelf in the common room and you will find a wrapped parcel in brown paper, open it, its for you.

I read the note over again and looked around the common. I folded it up and put it in my pocket before making my way over to the shelf. I stopped in front of it and grabbed hold of the parcel. It was quite heavy and a rectangle shape. I carried it over to the table and sat down. Slowly I tore of the paper and gasped at what was inside. A brand new copy of Hogwarts: A History. I picked it up and moved my hand gently over the cover. I opened it up and read the inscription.

To Hermione

Happy Valentines Day, will you be my Valentine?

Love you always

Harry

Tears started to well up in my eyes, he felt the same about me as I did about him. I would tell him in the morning, on Valentines Day. 

I must have fell asleep in my uniform on the couch that night, as when I woke up it took me a minute to realize were I was. I had fallen asleep with my new book on my chest. I sat up and put it on the table. Next to me on the couch was another note and a red rose. I picked both of them up. I smelt the rose and then read the note.

Hermione

You know who I am now. I hope you liked your gift, but there is a surprise waiting for you out on the grounds. Look out of the window in the common room and you will see it.

Love you

Harry

I put the note and the rose on the table next to my book and ran over to the window. I looked out and saw Harry standing there with a grin on his face. He pointed to the spot next to him. I looked over, and in the snow marked out with footprints were the words:

Harry Potter

Loves

Hermione Granger

Round it was a heart. I smiled myself and then ran out of the common room down the stairs out onto the grounds and right into Harry's arms. Too fast in fact and he stumbled backwards and we fell over with me on top of Harry.

"Harry you don't know how long I've been waiting to tell you that"

"I've been waiting along time myself but I figured instead of waiting and watching you slip through my finger I thought I'd tell you"

"Well let me tell you this, you are a very romantic person Harry, thank you"

Well lay there smiling at each until Harry broke the silence, but not with words, oh no, with a kiss. It was wonderful, it wasn't a full blown out snog, but just a sweet, simple, innocent kiss. Slowly Harry pulled away.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Harry"

We kissed once more, and then sat up, but as I was about to sit by the side of him he pulled me onto his lap and just stroked the top of my head. I took his other free hand and entwined it with mine. I felt him smile and together we sat there for as long as the sun shone, just content with being in each others company.

THE END

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, please review it would make my day! No flames please! I'm thinking of doing a chapter too let me know what you think!

Bye for now!

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
